


Overseas Correspondence

by utsushiame



Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Letters, Long-Distance Friendship, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsushiame/pseuds/utsushiame
Summary: With Labrynthia still settling from having its secrets exposed, Espella takes pen to paper and writes a letter to her friends across the ocean.Cross-posting from the kink meme.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Overseas Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was for post-game correspondence between Espella and Nick/Maya.

_To the law offices of Wright & Co.  
  
Dearest Phoenix and Maya,  
  
I hope you both are well. I am deeply sorry for how long it has taken me to send correspondence; though not a day has passed when the two of you are not on my mind, there have been many large changes in Labrynthia, and, in turn, many changes in myself. I have sat here for an hour already, simply trying to find a way to put it all down into words.  
  
I suppose I should start with the town itself. Now that the charade has fallen, Father has been working tirelessly to foster connections with the outside world. Supplies are no longer routed through his company, but are handled by the townsfolk themselves. Our water, too, now comes from outside, while researchers look into the odd properties of our natural springs. I must admit, while there's no longer any danger, I still hesitate around the presence of pure silver.  
  
That is one of the many things that I have discussed with my therapist, a special person that Father has arranged for me to meet every week. Though our discussions are confidential, I am happy to say that the experience has been effective at sowing together the fractures that still remain in my heart. Sometimes it leaves me utterly exhausted, to revisit some of the darkest moments in my life, but afterwards, when I lay my head to rest, the nightmares are not so vivid.  
  
It is truly incredible, how advanced the outside world is compared to our quaint little town. Father has brought in computers and the Internet, and though I cannot claim to understand them yet- transforming letters into 'data' that travels across the world in a matter of seconds? It is hard to see it as anything besides magic- I am eager to learn. It would be lovely if we could correspond in a quicker manner!  
  
(As an aside, Inquisitor Barnham did attempt to create an 'electronic mail', but something went amiss in the process. Something about the computer coming down with an illness? It flashed brilliantly until Father shut it down and requested the help of a specialist to cure it.)  
  
On the topic of the Inquisitor, he has not relinquished his position, though he has been much busier assisting Father in his duties than apprehending ne'er-do-wells. There haven't been many of them around town- mostly pickpockets, and a few folk unsettled by the lack of a Story to guide them. I cannot excuse their actions, but I do understand the fear that drives them. It is my hope that they can find the same sense of peace that I myself have been blessed with.  
  
Aside from that, Inquisitor Barnham has also found himself a part-time job in Aunt Patty's bakery! He claims that he is in need of funds, though for what he will not say. I confess, I used to find him quite intimidating, but he is quite a nice man once he sheds his armour. But please do not tell him I said that- I have a feeling that it would make him embarrassed.  
  
Eve, too, still holds her position as High Inquisitor, and she is oft busy with her work. While I understand the importance of her role, I do sometimes wish that we had more time to spend together. After all, she is my best friend! One who saved my life, no less. For a while, it appeared to be that she was avoiding me, though I cannot fault her for it given everything that we both went through. She is seeing a therapist herself, however, and as of late it has felt less awkward the few times that we have been able to meet.  
  
It is because of you two, and the Professor and Luke, that we can even have those meetings in the first place. For that, I do not think I can ever repay you.  
  
It is not just my relationship with Eve that has been helped, either. All this time, as we have opened ourselves up to a brand new world, I have thought to myself, 'Where is my place in it?' I am no longer bound by the title of the Great Witch Bezella, nor that of the Storyteller's Daughter. Where, then, does that leave me?  
  
During those times of introspection, my mind turned to the courtroom. I thought of the many 'witches' that had been unfairly cast into the fiery pit. I thought of you two, defending my innocence to the last breath. I thought of the truth that both the defense and the inquisition fought to bring to light. Most of all, I thought of myself in the iron prison, willing to do anything and everything to protect the townsfolk.  
  
I know that the outside world is plagued with its own injustices and cruelty. That there are people out there in need of defending, and criminals in need of punishment. It is Phoenix's job to seek out that justice, is it not? Like he did so many times in our own court.  
  
Having been victim to that injustice myself, and having felt that determination to help those who cannot help themselves, I came to a decision: I will become a defense attorney.  
  
It will take a long time, no doubt, as I adjust myself to a new world with new laws. Eve and Barnham have both been assisting me in any way they can, explaining the proceedings of the court as they understand it. Father has ordered me many books on the topic, and is planning to send me to a school that specialises in the law. They were all surprised at my plan, but quick to accept it, much to my joy.  
  
...Part of me suspects that they were driven by guilt at their involvement with the Bezella affair. But I need only look in their eyes, at the pride that shines through whenever my work bears fruit, to know that, regardless of intent, they truly want what is best for me. To know that I have that unconditional love to support me when I fall... it truly does make me feel blessed.  
  
Goodness, this letter has turned out quite long. There are still many, many things I wish to tell you about- about the times that the Professor and Luke have come to visit, and Aunt Patty's plan to expand her baking business, and Father's medical discoveries, and the rumours running around town about Lettie and Jean- but I suppose they can wait for my next letter. After all, I do not plan for this to be the only one I send!  
  
Perhaps, when next I write, it will be with the news that I can come and visit. I would absolutely love to see the two of you again in person- to learn all that I can about being an attorney from Phoenix, and to learn at all about Maya's trade (you never did explain to me before you left!)  
  
But, most of all, I want to meet again with two of my dearest friends. Nothing else would bring me such joy.  
  
Until we can speak again,  
Espella Cantabella  
xx_


End file.
